


My pie

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Interrogation, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean's pie has been eaten by someone other than himself.





	My pie

Sam, Castiel and Jack watched Dean walk back and forth infront of the couch near them with his hands behind his back. He had a frown and shaking his head and muttering to himself as he walked.

“Dean?” Cas asked as he stood up looking at him.  
“Don't speak” Dean shushed him then stopped in the middle of the coffee table “I am the one who speaks” Castiel sat back down.

“Who did it” Dean said in a whisper  
“who, what?” Sam spoke up. “Speak up Dean we can't hear you”

Dean sighed as he stared at the men sitting “Who ate my Pie!” Dean growled out.

Jack laughed but got a death glare from Dean telling him it wasn't a laughing matter.  
“You mean you got us out of bed because someone probably you, ate your piece of pie?” Sam deadpanned.  
“I didn't eat it” Dean snapped “I got that pie especially for me, and no one else wanted any when I asked. I got up to eat some of it as I always get a mid night snack, and its gone, All of it.

“I am going back to bed” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Not intil I get justice Sam, You don't eat a man's pie”

All three people left Dean in the dark hall of the bunker.

After their next hunt was over Dean decided to celebrate with some pie and stopped to grab some at the store.

After dinner he ate half of the pie, put it away and went to bed.

Midnight rolls around and Dean wants the rest of the pie he has and gets out of bed and trudges down to the kitchen for it.

“Son of a Bitch” Dean yelled looking at an empty pie box

Sam and Jack followed by Castiel come rolling in with wepons to find Dean frowning at the fridge and lower them.

“Dean, what?” Sam sighs  
“My pie” Dean angerily points out. “Its eaten again”

Sam rolls his eyes again. “Dean, I don't eat pie. Castiel doesn't eat, And Jack was in bed before us.” He points at Dean “That just leaves you”

Dean looks defeated because he knows Sam is right but he knows he didn't eat his pie.

Dean decides the next morning to get a pie but scoop out the filling and put a color dye and baking soda mix instead.

And when he hears a noise in the kitchen that night he knows he caught his pie thief.  
“Ah ha?... Cas?” Dean tilted his head,  
Castiel had black dye and baking soda all over some sweatpants and looked confused.  
“Why are you stealing my pie?” Dean demanded but more questioned then demanding

The angel looked down in shame. “Well at first I just wanted to try it because you loved it so much” He tried to get the black goop off his hands with a paper towel. “Then I found out I just like the taste” He said ashamed. 

“I would have given you some if you asked” Dean came over with a washcloth  
“I was afraid you were mad, I was going to just tell you but I got scared of letting you and everyone down with my urges of sugar intake that I just hid it”

Now Dean buys two pies one for himself and one in secret for Cas.


End file.
